When dreams become reality
by kmmi95
Summary: what if Rory wasn't getting married to Amy when she went back to Leadworth after 'the big bang? This my AU of the last episode in series 5


Amelia Jessica Ponds eyes fluttered open to the familiar site of her bedroom. As she lay fully awake but not wanting to leave the warm confines' of her bed yet her mind started to replay snippets out of the dream she had just encountered. The dream was strange, there was no getting away from it and as Amy tried to remember the dream the more it seemed to slip though her grasp. She remembered a crack that had been all over time and space, a big stone box with a circle of patterns on each side, some metal creations that resembled giant metal pepper pots in different colours, Stone statues of angles that moved when you took your eyes off them and creature that looked slightly like human apart from their skin looked like a cross between a snakes and a crocodile. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it had not been just a dream but found it hard to classify it just as what it was. It felt far too real to be something her subconscious had thought up.

Amy then shifted so she was sat up in her bed her back resting on the bed frame. She looked around her room, things seemed different but she couldn't put her finger on what was different. Although as her eyes skimmed over her wardrobe, that's door was standing open as it normal did, she had the feting thought of "where's my wedding dress?" before she shook her head and wondered where that thought had ever come from. She wasn't getting married; she didn't even have a boyfriend.

Amy was pulled out of her thoughts by the appearance of a woman at her bedroom door. The woman was around five foot four, she was slightly plump and had brown hair that was cut into a bob, and in her arms she was carrying a breakfast tray.  
"Got your breakfast here darling, full English and a pot of tea for you." Amy just stopped herself from saying and who are you? But luckily the woman spoke again before Amy got the chance.  
"Although you're farther cooked the breakfast so if it horrid just throw it out and I will make you something later okay? We all know how bad Christmas last year was, I don't think the oven has been the same since. Amy are you alright?"  
Amy had been staring absently trying to remember what had happened at Christmas, she found she could remember what had happened but not how she's felt when it had happened, which Amy thought was strange.  
"Amy?"  
The woman asked again, finally Amy realised who the woman was.  
"My god you're my mum!" said Amy.  
"Yes I am, now I want you to eat your breakfast and get ready quickly, remember we have the Williams boy's wedding to go to later so hurry up." With that Amy's mother turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Amy ate her breakfast quickly not really tasting it. She then jumped into a warm shower and took her time trying to make sense of everything as she stood with the water running down her body. All she could come up with was that she was forgetting someone really important. I was when she first started to brush though her red hair she had her first vision. It wasn't a real vision but Amy felt it was the best way to describe it; it was as if she was watching from above like on a television screen, but every time the other person was always out of focus. This time however the vision was of herself and a man, she was laughing as the man said in an annoyed voice,  
"Eleven chances and I haven't been ginger and you get it on one."

As she drove to the church for the wedding all she could think of was that voice. Amy acted as if nothing was wrong at first. She got out of the car gave the bride and groom her blessing and made her way to the pew she would be seated in. As she sat waiting for the service to finish, her mind drifted back to trying to remember what she had forgotten. She was so totally engrossed in her own mind her mother had to shake her and tell her that they were leaving to go the reception which was in a big hall nearby. She sat the car journey trying to act as if she cared what was going on. When they got to the hall they were all shown to their seats and were given a little flyer that told them the things that would be happening throughout the remainder of the day. Amy's eyes skimmed down the list and saw that the speeches were first. Out of the whole wedding set-up the speeches were what Amy liked the least. Why would she want to hear about how perfect someone else's love was?

So when the farther of the bride stood up, she started to look around at all the other people here. Her eyes were drawn to a man sat two tables away that had a bright red tie around his neck. Amy suddenly found herself in another vision. This time it was her and the same man she was guessing but this time he had on a bowtie.  
"Yeah sue me I kept the clothes." Said the man.  
"Including the bowtie?" she heard her own voice ask.  
"Yes including the bowtie, bowties are cool." He said.

Amy came back to the real world with a smile on her face. She stated to look around and found herself thrown into a vision this time triggered by a pair of red braces. This one was more of a photo than a real vision, although Amy could still not make out the face, she could clearly make out the outfit the man was wearing. He was sporting the bowtie she had seen earlier that was tucked under the collar of a striped shirt. On the man shoulders hung a tweed jacket at just say poking out from under the jacket was a pair of red braces that wear connected to a pair of brown trousers, on the man's feet were a pair of beat-out brown boots. Amy started to think that if anybody else wore this outfit it would look terrible, but on this man it looked quite good which in its self was weird.

Amy was one again thrust back into the main hall, but her eyes looked down a caught sight of a book lain on her table, she could have sworn it wasn't there before. The book was old looking, it had a blue cover that looked like a very familiar door, but Amy could not think why it was familiar. She opened the book to find it was empty. She closed the book and stared at the front cover, suddenly she found herself looking at a picture of a blue police box, the bluest blue she had ever seen. On the door was a Saint John's ambulance sticker, the door opened and a brown booted foot stepped out just before Amy found herself staring at the book again.

Amy's eyes then flitted briefly to the window and saw a woman dressed in black, with tight blond curls looking straight at her. Amy turned her head to see whether the woman was looking at someone else but found there was no one else behind her. When Amy turned to look at the woman she found the woman was gone. Amy decided she needed some air told her mother where she was going the made her way out of the hall. When she reached the little lobby outside of the hall she was shown another picture this time of the man's hair, which was brown and floppy, Amy had the strange urge to run her hands though the hair but knew she couldn't. As soon as she was looking at the lobby again Amy made her way outside.

After walking out of the main entrance normally she ran to a big oak tree that was just a few meters away from her. Amy collapsed with her back against the trunk and tried to tie all the images together. Until all of a sudden they all clicked together, Amy remembered.  
"I remember! You hear that I remember you, with your floppy brown hair, your tweed jacket, your bow-tie, your love for fish custard! I remember you my imaginary friend, my raggedy Doctor. So you can fly that blue police box of your down here and prove to me that I am not going insane."  
She waited before adding in a much quieter voice.  
"Please come back Doctor, I need you; you hear that I need you. I need you more than ever please come back."  
Amy was just about to turn round and go back into the hall when she heard the roar of the engines. Then the blue box out of her vision starts to fade in and out of existence just in front of her. She raises herself of the ground, waits for the engines to stop whirring completely before she runs and starts to knock on the door. The door opens and there is the man all the visions had made her remember. The Doctor acted just say quick enough to catch Amy as she had just thrown herself at him. He wraps his arms around her just as Amy lets the sobs burst from her chest.  
"Hey, it's alright."  
Said the Doctor as he stroked Amy hair trying to comfort her. He had never seen her like this before.  
"What's the matter pond?"  
He asked her in a soft voice.  
"I...I...I thought you were dead!"  
She spluttered out though her tears.  
"How could leave me like that? Knowing I would have nobody left when I came back here?"  
She asked him, her green eyes looking into his grey-green ones. The Doctor was stunned; he thought that she would be happy to be back, not crying in his arms.  
"I left you because I had too, it was either I give myself up or you die too and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't know you would be on your own, don't you have you mum and dad as well as Rory? What more could you want?"  
He asked her. She sniffed the tears still flowing down her cheeks but at least the sobs had stopped.  
"I have my mum and dad but they don't feel like my mum and dad, I know who they are but I don't feel anything for them and Rory has just said 'I do' with another person so..."  
She paused weighing what to say before answering his last question.  
"I would want you, even if had the perfect life, it wouldn't be perfect without my imaginary friend there holding my hand."  
She said smiling though the tears, he smiled back.  
"Oh Amelia Pond, what am I going to do with you?" He asked her still smiling.  
"Whatever you want Doctor, but you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I don't really care as long as I am with you." He beamed a smile showing a new level of happiness on his face she had never seen before.  
"Same here." He said and she smiled a smile that could have powered his T.A.R.D.I.S.

They sat on the ground just outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S holding each other until the Doctor broke the silence by saying.  
"Did you say we were at a wedding pond?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Well come on then." He said so excited he didn't even her the chance to walk, as soon as she was on her feet he swept her up bridal style. She laughed at him while saying,  
"Where are you taking me Doctor?"  
"Back into the wedding."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you can't go to a wedding without dancing Amy. Come on!" He said and walked faster towards the room where the party was going on. Amy had the feeling she was in for a fun night.

Amy was right it was the best party she had ever been to. The Doctor had danced, very badly, but it had given her a laugh, they had eaten, joked on; she even had got him for a few of the slow dances at the end at which he was really good and graceful. But now as they were both sat on the stairs in the control room, collapsing there after the Doctor had set the T.A.R.D.I.S to drift in the vortex, Amy was now sat next to the Doctor on the stairs he head resting on his shoulder. He never wanted her move he had missed the feel of her against him. He had worried for a slight few moments that she would not remember him or not want to remember him. After all why would she want to spend her time with him?  
"Because you are my amazing Doctor and I would never forget you completely."  
AS she looked at the Doctor she found he had a very puzzled look on his face.  
"You spoke out loud." Said Amy  
"Ahh"  
Sighed the Doctor running his hand though his hair.  
"Must stop doing that."  
Amy smiled, but slowly her smile slipped into a frown.  
"Can I ask you a question?"Asked Amy  
"Of course you can" replied the Doctor, slightly worried about the question.  
"Well before I ask you I want to tell you that you should never change yourself to what you think I will like. I lov... I mean I like you just the way you are."  
He nodded beaming at this companion, and then motioned for her to carry on.  
"Right, why do you think that I would pick a normal boring life over you?"  
He sighed then let out a breath before answering.  
"I just thought that after the dreamland thing with Rory..."  
He trailed off. To the Doctor's surprise Amy was smiling.  
"God Doctor, for a really clever genius you are not very good at reading people are you? I hated every moment of that dream; it was everything that Rory wanted not me."  
The Doctor looked as if he was about to cut in so Amy stopped allowing him to speak.  
"But when Rory was shot, you gave up your life saying there was nothing left for you in the world."  
"It was guilt over two things that made me take that risk. I felt it was my fault; he wouldn't have been there if it was for me. The second was the fact I didn't feel destroyed like I should have done. I felt guilty because it was that point I found that it was impossible to pretend I loved him anymore. Okay you can ask me a question if you want and I promise to try and answer it."  
Said Amy looking straight at the Doctor.  
"What would have been the perfect world for you? You said that in that world it was all Rory and not you, so what would I have endured if it was your dream?"  
The Doctor asked. Amy thought before answering him.  
"It would have been no different than what we normally do. Together chasing monsters, coming back to the T.A.R.D.I.S for tea. I have dreamed since I was seven that you would come back for me. Now it's just a reality."  
The only thing Amy did not tell him that in her dream they would have been a lot closer than just friends.  
"Oh Pond." He sighed. They sat a few minutes in silence before The Doctor stood up holding his hand out to her. She just sat and looked at it. "Come on!" he said loudly.  
"Where to?" She asked him.  
"Does it matter, we are together in a big blue time machine, and we can go anywhere." Said the Doctor, he looked deep into her eyes before adding "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Before he leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Amy smiled after the kiss it may have been short and sweet but it was no way going to be the last, Amelia Pond would make sure of that.,


End file.
